


На коленях

by MirroringGlass



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [2]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Maledom, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Role Reversal, Romance, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Когда Октавия и Регонгар впервые предложили Бэзилу присоединиться к ним, он колебался недолго. Тридцатилетний колдун, давно продавший всего себя с потрохами за силу могущественного исчадия мало у кого ассоциировался с невинностью, так что эти двое заранее знали, что не прогадают.
Relationships: The Baron/Octavia (Pathfinder: Kingmaker), The Baron/Regongar (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913986
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	На коленях

Когда Октавия и Регонгар впервые предложили Бэзилу присоединиться к ним, он колебался недолго. В конце концов, в его жизни случались романы и с женщинами, и с мужчинами, но никогда одновременно, и он счел это прекрасной возможностью расширить границы своего опыта. Тридцатилетний колдун, давно продавший всего себя с потрохами за силу могущественного исчадия, мало у кого ассоциировался с невинностью, так что эти двое заранее знали, что не прогадают.

К тому времени они уже прошли вместе через столько передряг, что Бэзил без колебаний доверил был им свою жизнь, не то что пару ночей. Так что одна встреча вскоре превратилась в две и более к огромному удовольствию всех участников.

— Помедленнее, детка, — выдохнул он сидящей на нем верхом волшебнице, — ты слишком хороша, чтобы держаться долго.

С разочарованным стоном Октавия закусила губу и чуть сбавила темп, опускаясь на него снова. Но так восхитительно хороша в этой темной комнате таверны в захолустье, которое отныне гордо именовалось баронством, была не она одна.

— Ему ты никогда не говоришь ничего подобного, — ущипнув за задницу Регонгара, стоящего рядом с плешивым креслом, на котором они так удобно расположились, сказала Октавия.

— Угадай, почему, — оскалился полуорк, и Бэзил почувствовал, как он схватил его за волосы, заставив откинуть голову назад. Мощный, напряженный до предела член полуорка мазнул его по губам, и Бэзил открыл рот, впуская его глубоко до самой глотки.

Октавия издала легкий смешок, но барон его уже не слышал.

***

Когда в баронстве появился новый сосед по имени Дарвен и предложил избавить его от Рыцарей Преисподней за неприлично большую сумму денег, Бэзил, не колеблясь, увеличил сумму до бесстыдно большой. Но Дарвен служил Маммону и на друзьях не экономил, так что с очаровательной улыбкой принял и это предложение. Та же улыбка играла на губах Бэзила следующие две недели, пока они выслеживали предводительницу рыцарей Линксию и ее отряд, так что Октавия и Регонгар быстро сообразили, что дело тут не в деньгах, и с предвкушением ожидали, что в скором времени в постели барона станет еще немного теснее.

Барон их не разубеждал.

Но в день, когда они пришли в Соленое Сердце и Дарвен, потрепанный в сражении, махнул им рукой, Бэзил больше не улыбался. Особенно мерзким заклинанием заставив Линксию гнить изнутри, он предоставил Регонгару снести ей голову. Когда со всеми до одного Рыцарями Преисподней было покончено, и Дарвен подошел ближе, несмотря на серьезные ранения все такой же очаровательный, Бэзил вдруг поднял руку и пронзил его грудь ледяным шипом. Слова благодарности умерли вместе с благородным пиратом и его мечтой о собственном королевстве.

Никто не решился спрашивать барона о причинах такой жестокой расправы, когда он стоял над остывающим телом. Но вечером, в единственной приличной таверне захваченного города, когда Бэзил, с отвращением стянув с себя богато украшенную мантию, уже собирался отойти ко сну, Регонгар ввалился в комнату. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

— Я видел твое лицо, — сказал он. — Ты не хотел его убивать.

Бэзил лениво взъерошил черные волосы, в его серых глазах на миг блеснула тоска.

— Не хотел, — вздохнул он и отвернулся к камину, — но мой господин не терпит конкуренции на своих землях.

Регонгар издал какой-то протяжный звук, напоминающий одновременно стон и рычание, но барон не слишком задумывался о его значении. Если генерал его осуждает — пусть катится ко всем чертям, если сочувствует — пусть катится тоже. Мускулистые полуорки приходят и уходят, а Железный Герцог своих не отпускает.

Никогда.

Тем не менее через пару минут напряженного молчания Бэзил первым открыл рот:

— Я заключил этот договор, надеясь однажды получить столько силы и власти, чтобы стать абсолютно свободным. Делать только то, что захочу, — он снова вздохнул и обернулся; Регонгар стоял все там же, не меняя позы. — Смешно, да?

— Вообще нет, — отрывисто сказал полуорк, не сводя с него взгляда своих янтарных глаз.

Бэзил хмыкнул, отмечая, как расслабляются его плечи и наваливается усталость. Он только что сказал себе, что ему плевать на мнение его генерала? Придется признать, что это не так.

Не вслух, конечно же.

— Слушай, я... — Бэзил вдруг сбился, но все же мотнул головой в сторону кровати, — слишком устал, чтобы развлекаться, но я не против, если ты просто останешься переночевать.

***

На то, чтобы полностью осознать, как сильно все после этой ночи изменилось, у барона ушло пару месяцев. Сначала он не придавал изменениям значения, в конце концов, все происходило очень плавно...

Начать хотя бы с того, что мало-помалу Октавия стала появляться в его спальне одна и гораздо чаще, чем ее давний друг с привилегиями. Но при этом, не без некоторой паранойи, Бэзил начал замечать, что в повседневной жизни, находясь среди людей, он практически всегда видел Регонгара, стоило ему повернуть голову и как следует осмотреться. Окончательно уверившись, что ему это не мерещится, Бэзил потребовал объяснений, но не добился от генерала ничего, кроме скабрезных шуточек. Впрочем, на следующий день Регонгар пригласил его выпить... и снова не попытался трахнуть.

Нет, ну это крайне подозрительно! Конечно, генерал мог завести себе пару новых любовников и быть слишком усталым для того, чтобы тратить себя на кого-то еще, но как это сочеталось с тем, что он неотступно следовал именно за Бэзилом? Он приглашал его в таверну, он сопровождал его в поездках, он торчал в тронном зале, даже когда в этом не было нужды...

И только когда Регонгар посреди дня заглянул к нему в спальню просто для того, чтобы поцеловать и уйти, для Бэзила начало что-то проясняться.

Регонгар больше не пытался его трахнуть. Хотя определенно хотел — напряженный член, который Бэзил чувствовал даже сквозь одежду, когда огромный полуорк его обнимал, сомнений по этому поводу не оставлял. Регонгар пытался просто с ним жить. Ему нравилось быть рядом, как в ту ночь, когда он просто остался, чтобы обнимать его.

И это вообще не походило на господина «Ничего личного, просто секс» Регонгара! Проблема состояла в том, что Бэзила устраивал как раз этот вариант.

Поэтому он попытался вернуть все на круги своя при первой же возможности. И так как генерал заимел чудесную привычку вваливаться в баронскую спальню, когда не мог найти своего атамана во дворце, ждать долго не пришлось.

Как только высокая фигура генерала появилась в дверном проеме, барон отложил в сторону перо, встал из-за стола и направился к нему. С громким хлопком закрыв дверь за спиной Регонгара, он толкнул его в грудь, заставив прижаться к ней спиной, и горячо поцеловал.

— Горячий прием, — усмехнулся Рег, заглядывая ему в глаза, — я на такой и не рассчитывал.

— Правда? — ощупывая вздувшийся бугорок на его штанах, спросил Бэзил. — Может, тогда расскажешь, на что рассчитывал?

Бэзил оглянуться не успел, как оказался сам прижат к двери, а его длинная роба упала на пол вместе с нижним бельем. Определенно в том, чтобы носить простую одежду, есть свои преимущества. Вряд ли Регонгару удалось бы так быстро разобраться с камзолом, жилетом, галстуком, рубашкой, бриджами, чулками, сапогами на застежках и всеми этими вещами, что Бэзил был вынужден носить лет десять назад, поддерживая престиж своего дома. Это было еще до того, как его отец прогневал чем-то своего покровителя, и право заключить договор после его смерти перешло к сыну.

С тех пор многие вещи стали проще, а многие — сложнее.

— Знаешь, — предполагая, что Рег даже до кровати его не доведет, между поцелуями сказал Бэзил, — я видел твой член очень близко и все еще не готов рисковать своей задницей.

Регонгар замер, и практически снятая рубашка тоже застыла у него на плече. Через секунду он опомнился и как-то слишком медленно сбросил остатки одежды, а затем поднял глаза на своего барона.

— Никто и не говорит о твоей, — хрипло проговорил он и прижался горячим телом к груди любовника, так что Бэзил больше не мог видеть его лица. — Трахни меня, Бэз, — выдохнул он ему в шею. — Если хочешь, потом избей, но, блядь, одна Калистрия знает, сколько раз я кончал при мысли о том, как ты мне вставишь.

Это было... неожиданно. Не каждый день получаешь такое предложение от кого-то, кто на голову выше тебя и на треть в плечах шире. Несмотря на всю его кипучую похоть, направленную едва ли не на каждого, кому не повезло (или повезло) оказаться рядом, Регонгар все равно не производил впечатление человека, который опустится на колени и позволит себя отыметь. Скорее уж наоборот.

Бэзилу как-то раз пришлось даже вызвать его на серьезный разговор по поводу того, что Регонгар настолько достал своими шуточками Тристиана, что тот не рисковал поворачиваться к нему спиной. И все бы ничего, вот только в бою не иметь возможности доверить спину своему соратнику — это совершенно недопустимо.

«Да брось, атаман! — громко хохоча, отмахнулся Регонгар. — Я калистрит, я не собираюсь ни к чему его принуждать. Мне просто нравится, как он дергается. Как будто его девственность — самая большая ценность на Голарионе, хах!»

В общем, серьезного разговора не получилось. И так как Тристиан считал проявления гнева чем-то недостойным служителя Саренрэй, нападки продолжались. Впрочем, если жрец предпочитал терпеть издевательства каждый день вместо того, чтобы один раз ослепить Регонгара и пересчитать ему ребра, вставал вопрос, так ли ему это не нравится? И кто из этих двоих в таком случае больший извращенец?

Бэзил решил, что это не его ума дело и оставил их в покое.

— Бэз? — после продолжительного молчания напомнил о себе Регонгар. — Скажи что-нибудь.

Порочная улыбка поползла по губам барона. Регонгар действительно думает, что он в состоянии отказать?

— Все еще сомневаюсь, — тем не менее, сказал он и надавил ему на плечо, заставляя опуститься на колени. — Убеди меня.

Регонгар посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и от взгляда его янтарных глаз почему-то закружилась голова. Бэзил с трудом сглотнул, когда Регонгар подался вперед и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Медленно, осторожно, почти благоговейно. На краю затуманенного желанием сознания барона мелькнула мысль, что это совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал...

Это вовсе не «развлечение».

Но как только Регонгар взял его в рот, такой горячий и влажный, мысли перестали иметь какое бы то ни было значение. Бэзил запрокинул голову и вцепился рукой в волосы Регонгара, который, как назло, двигался слишком медленно. Черт возьми, если он хочет сегодня получить свое, ему придется стараться лучше!

Бэзил толкнулся вглубь его глотки, а затем еще и еще, делая длинные паузы, заставляя задыхаться. Где-то здесь должен быть предел, после которого он попросит прекратить, остановиться, дать отдышаться, но он этого не делал, только смотрел, и выражение его глаз было совсем не таким, как раньше, всего пару месяцев назад, когда каждое движение было вызовом.

«И это все? Спорим, когда я проделаю с тобой то же самое, ты через минуту запросишь пощады!»

Ничего подобного. Ни единой попытки противостоять. Впрочем, трудно размышлять о тонких причинах чего бы то ни было, неистово трахая кого-то в рот, и Бэзил не стал. Он просто на некоторое время отключился, позволив себе расслабиться и делать все, что захочет, так, как захочет, и остановился, только когда почувствовал, что еще немного — и сорвется.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — с сожалением отнимая подрагивающий от напряжения член от губ Регонгара, спросил он.

— Свяжи меня, владей мной. Жестко, быстро, без... ну, знаешь, нежностей.

Бэзил вскинул брови.

— Боль — это половина удовольствия, — оскалился Регонгар, и в этом был гораздо больше похож на себя прежнего.

Бегло оглядев комнату, Бэзил подхватил с пола свой кожаный ремень и кивком указал взглядом на ремень Регонгара. Тот быстро щелкнул пряжкой и протянул ему требуемое, а затем с облегчением расстегнул штаны, освободив крупный налитый кровью член. Бэзил в который раз убедился, что не зря не подпускал к своей заднице этого монстра.

Деловито осмотрев обнаженного Регонгара, Бэзил взмахом руки велел ему подняться. Он завел его руки за спину и стянул ремнями дважды — чуть выше локтей и на запястьях. Закончив, барон толкнул его между сведенных лопаток, заставив упасть лицом в кровать. Выставить вперед руки Регонгар теперь не мог, так что только выругался, зарывшись лицом в перину.

Достав из тумбочки масло, Бэзил наскоро обронил несколько капель на свой член и растер их, напоминая себе не увлекаться, иначе это маленькое приключение может закончиться слишком быстро. Он пролил немного на руку и принялся смазывать Регонгара, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от вида его напряженных ягодиц, скользнул взглядом выше.

— Дьявол тебя побери, Рег, — окинув взглядом перекатывающиеся под путами мышцы, выдохнул барон. — Не знал, что связанным ты так здорово смотришься.

Свободной рукой он осторожно провел между его стянутыми руками, спину покрывала сеть шрамов. Некоторые из них Регонгар получил на службе у барона, некоторые были здесь десятилетиями.

— Я же сказал... — беспомощно дернув плечом, прорычал Регонгар.

— Вы теперь не в том положении, чтобы приказывать, генерал, — протянул Бэзил и скользнул пальцами внутрь.

Не то, чтобы он ожидал, что Регонгар будет разношенным, как старый башмак, но все же то, насколько он тугой, стало неожиданностью. Неожиданностью настолько приятной, что Бэзилу пришлось на минуту вспомнить, что он не только мужчина, но и колдун, и вычислять в уме магические формулы третьего порядка, пока кровь не прильет к мозгу снова.

— Бэз, — простонал Регонгар и подался назад, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

— Все-таки ты слишком нетерпелив, — под разочарованный стон Бэзил убрал пальцы и положил руку Регонгару на талию, готовясь притянуть его к себе. — Знаешь, что говорили у нас в Академии в таких случаях?

Бэзил подался вперед, плотно прижимаясь к бедрам Регонгара и, наклонившись над самым его ухом, прошептал:

— Расслабься и думай о магии.

Регонгар рассказывал, как мечтал об этом моменте, и Бэзил не стал больше оттягивать, он быстро направил член ко входу и качнул бедрами, проникая внутрь. Вслушиваясь в грязные ругательства вперемешку с отчаянными стонами, которые слетали с губ его любовника, Бэзил закусил губу, не желая показывать, как дорого ему самому обходится этот размеренный темп.

Быть настолько восхитительным при его-то бурной личной жизни! Дьявол его подери, каким образом?

— Что бы сказали твои парни, если бы увидели тебя сейчас? — просто пытаясь отвлечься, заговорил он снова. — Связанного, потного, стонущего, с моим членом в заднице... Может, мне разделить тебя с парочкой самых крепких твоих ребят?

— Нет, — после всех этих стонов голос Регонгара казался неожиданно твердым. — Я хочу быть только твоим, я...

Бэзил вдруг замер и, не давая ему закончить, резко вдавил его голову в кровать.

— Замолчи, — прошипел он. — И ни звука, пока я не разрешу.

И Регонгар действительно не издал ни звука, но волна дрожи, прошедшая по всему его сильному телу, сказала более чем достаточно. Бэзил улыбнулся и надавил на его бедра сильнее, погружаясь в своего любовника на всю длину. Его необузданный, бешеный генерал умел быть послушным и, более того, ему нравилось таким быть. Настолько, что каждое проявление власти над ним заставляло вздрагивать от возбуждения.

Не прошло и минуты, как Бэзил с громким стоном кончил, вцепившись побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в связанные руки Регонгара. Едва отдышавшись, он отстранился и потянул полуорка за ремни с кровати на себя, так что скоро тот снова оказался перед ним на коленях. Регонгар тяжело дышал, его широкая грудь быстро вздымалась, а взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным, но все же в нем читалась мольба, не понять которую было практически невозможно.

— Тебе нужно разрешение, чтобы кончить? — спросил Бэзил. — Или приказ?

Регонгар облизнул губы, его снова прошибла дрожь, но он все же промолчал. Он помнил, что Бэзил не разрешал говорить. О, боги, насколько же он хорош!

— Смотри на меня, — приказал барон. Он подошел ближе и положил руку Регонгару на плечо. Когда он легко коснулся пальцем ноги головки его члена, Регонгар вздрогнул всем телом, но не издал ни звука, только его тяжелое дыхание выдавало напряжение. — Сделай это для меня, — сильнее придавливая его член к полу, сказал барон, и Регонгар судорожно задержал дыхание, — сейчас.

Янтарные глаза полуорка на миг распахнулись шире, а затем все его тело выгнулось в экстазе, и Бэзил почувствовал, как горячее семя брызнуло ему на лодыжку. Он отпустил Регонгара и тот, прикрыв глаза, рухнул на пол. Поморщившись при виде его затекших рук, Бэзил быстро снял ремни.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он и, не дождавшись ответа, добавил: — Говори.

Регонгар издал протяжный стон, но он точно не был похож на стоны боли. В них Бэзил кое-что понимал. Оттолкнувшись свободными теперь руками от пола, Регонгар поднялся и снова поймал его взгляд.

— Да со мной ничего лучшего за всю мою паршивую жизнь не случалось, — все еще слабый, с блаженной улыбкой протянул он. — Ты просто создан для того, чтобы повелевать.

— А ты... — Бэзил с облегчением улыбнулся тоже, — ты довольно давно не был снизу, не так ли?

Регонгар тряхнул головой и поднялся, вдруг перестав искать его взгляд.

— По своей воле вообще никогда, — наконец произнес он, поднимая с пола одежду.

Бэзил застыл там, где стоял. Регонгар некоторое время молча натягивал одежду, а затем все же решился:

— Джануш называл это усмирением, — сквозь зубы выдавил он. — Верил, что если вытрахать из ребенка все дерьмо, то получится очень послушный взрослый. Да только я рос и магия росла, и когда я стал подростком, начал каждый раз ему яйца поджаривать. Он меня за это избивал, конечно, но убить или покалечить не мог — очень уж дорого я стоил. Так что он это бросил.

Взглянув на совершенно растерянного Бэзила, он просунул руки в рукава рубашки и подошел ближе.

— И я думал, что бросил тоже. Но через пятнадцать лет появляешься ты и я... О, Калистрия, я в жизни ничего так не хотел, как того, чтобы ты взял меня, чтобы приказывал мне. Бэз, я...

— Ясно, — оборвал его Бэзил и отвернулся, чтобы подцепить со стула свой халат. — Одевайся, увидимся завтра.

Как только за Регонгаром захлопнулась дверь, барон рухнул на свою кровать, как подкошенный. Не стоило еще тогда, два месяца назад подпускать этого парня так близко, позволять ему быть больше чем развлечением!

В конце концов Бэзил прекрасно понимал, что Рег хотел сказать.

«Я люблю тебя».

Но это было именно то, что Бэзил меньше всего хотел от него слышать.

***

Тот, кто считал Регонгара ужасным в гневе, когда он, поигрывая мышцами, громовым голосом вопрошал, кто посмел обидеть его маленькую Октавию, тот никогда не видел маленькую Октавию в ореоле магического огня и с глазами, полными первобытной ярости, точно знающую, кто обидел ее дорогого друга.

Едва открыв перед ней дверь своей комнаты, Бэзил попятился назад. Октавия переступила порог, отбрасывая оранжевые блики на стены, и захлопнула за собой дверь, оставив на ней выжженный след пятерни.

Прошло дней пять с тех пор, как Регонгар отправился к границе баронства отлавливать шпионов Ироветти, и Бэзил уже начал надеяться, что все если и не будет, как прежде, то по крайней мере... как-то само собой устроится. И вот теперь на его пороге стояла разъяренная волшебница, и хочешь не хочешь, пришлось признать, что все надежды летят к чертям.

— Он считает, что ты презираешь его!

— Что? — Бэзил моргнул, пытаясь припомнить детали последнего разговора. — Это не так.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — прошипела Октавия, и Бэзил начал лихорадочно соображать, что он может рассказать ей о произошедшем, а что — нет. В конце концов он пришел к выводу, что очень сильно повлиявшая на него история о Джануше — это то, что нужно.

— Ты его не презираешь, — закатила глаза Октавия. — Ты его жалеешь. Еще хуже.

— Я не хочу быть для него кем-то вроде Джануша!

Это хорошее объяснение, он действительно этого не хотел. А еще он не хотел быть для него кем-то вроде возлюбленного, но с этим он уже безнадежно опоздал.

— Он никогда, — голос Октавии гудел первородной мощью пламени, — никогда больше не встанет на колени перед кем-то вроде Джануша! — она вдруг с шипением втянула в себя воздух. — Помоги мне, Калистрия! — сияние пламени утихло, и Октавия снова стала обычной, земной и обманчиво безобидной.

Но Бэзил все равно выдохнул.

— Рабство сделало с нами ужасные вещи, — сдерживая дрожь в голосе, проговорила она, — побои, унижения, девственность, потерянная среди грязи, пота и крови, не в то время и не с теми людьми. Мы выбрались, но мы никогда не станем «нормальными». Все, что мы можем сделать — это найти людей, которые примут нас такими, какие мы есть. В моем случае это, скорее всего, будет не один человек. И даже не два.

«И не три», — про себя закончил Бэзил. Если провести параллель между ее пристрастиями и пристрастиями Регонгара, можно догадаться, что именно сделало ее такой. Но Бэзил не хотел этого знать, он и так знал слишком много.

— Но Рег... — она покачала головой, — неужели ты не видел? Это выражение бесконечного доверия и обожания, когда он доверяет себя твоей воле. Он подчиняется тебе не потому, что ты сильнее и принуждаешь его к этому. Это его собственное желание.

Ну конечно, она играла с Регонгаром в эти игры, еще когда Бэзил корпел над учебниками в академии и не мог рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме своей правой руки! Она знала, каким он становится, когда любит кого-то. Вот только для Бэзила это стало полной, мать ее, неожиданностью!

— Поговори с ним, — сказала Октавия. — Если больше не хочешь иметь с ним ничего общего, так и скажи. Но еще скажи, что он тут не при чем и это ты испугался.

Чертова женская интуиция. Октавия не знала всей правды. И все равно была права.

***

Узнав в лагере о том, что генерал в первый же день получил серьезные ранения и теперь отлеживается в одной из палаток, Бэзил даже не удивился. Какое наплевательское отношение к собственной жизни, какая безответственность, какая невероятная преданность боли, как решению любых проблем! Даже тех, что связаны с... хм... болью.

Откинув полог палатки, Бэзил обнаружил Регонгара с грязным бинтом в зубах, пытающегося самостоятельно перевязать себе руку. Бросив на него сумрачный взгляд из-под бровей, генерал затянул бинт потуже и вежливо поинтересовался:

— Пять дней ехал сюда, чтобы с порога пойти нахрен?

Бэзил невозмутимо закрыл за собой полог, надеясь, что солдатам хватит такта не соваться сюда ближайшие минут десять.

— Я должен кое-что объяснить.

— Ты не хочешь быть со мной. Я понял. А теперь иди нахрен.

Бэзил шумно вздохнул и шагнул ближе. Регонгар возвышался над ним, как скала. Даже в бинтах он выглядел грозным.

— Или ты меня по доброй воле выслушаешь, или я наложу на тебя паралич, — проговорил Бэзил. — Давай сэкономим время и заклинания.

Регонгар пренебрежительно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Я обещал кое-что, — медленно начал барон, избегая упоминать о договоре, хотя это было абсолютно бессмысленно, — выкурить эту зеленую ведьму из моих земель и построить процветающее королевство. Но если я не смогу, — он сделал паузу, — я понесу наказание. И моя смерть — не самое страшное из возможных.

Бэзил надолго замолчал, стягивая с руки кожаную перчатку. Дорожный костюм отличался от той одежды, что он носил в замке — это была неприметная кожаная броня. Не бог весть что, но хотя бы позволяет быстро бегать. Наконец он нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть на Регонгара в упор.

— Назвать кого-то только и исключительно моим все равно что повесить на него табличку «Забери его первым, если я налажаю». Дьяволы обожают такие трюки.

Регонгар вскинул брови.

— То есть ты не хочешь быть со мной, потому что очень хочешь быть со мной?

— Смешно, да?

— Вообще нет, — прорычал Регонгар. — Как насчет того, что это моя жизнь и я решаю, рисковать ею или не стоит?

Бэзил закатил глаза и огрызнулся:

— И ты, конечно, выберешь первое!

— А ты, конечно, хочешь решать за меня! — взревел генерал.

Бэзил открыл было рот и тут же закрыл его. О, нет, этого парня нельзя заставить делать то, что он не хочет! Его рабская привязанность — только игра, а за ней стоит самый сильный человек, которого Бэзил когда-либо встречал.

В любом случае, слишком поздно. То, что Бэзил приехал сюда за ним, уже означает, что Регонгар для него чертовски много значит. Даже если удастся выслать его из баронства, убедить, что он не нужен даже в качестве подстилки для ног, заставить его себя возненавидеть... Все равно его смерть разобьет Бэзилу сердце. И это очевидно для самого тупого дьявола, но слишком долго доходило до считающего себя очень умным колдуна.

Бэзил положил прохладную руку на плечо своего генерала и грустно улыбнулся, встретив его вопросительный взгляд. Светло-зеленая кожа под пальцами обжигала, растревоженная ранением плоть горела, активизируя все доступные ресурсы. Сама жизнь текла под его рукой.

Повинуясь совсем легкому давлению, Регонгар опустился на колени перед человеком, которому больше всего жаждал принадлежать. Бэзил отнял руку и погладил его по небритой щеке, Регонгар задержал дыхание.

— Это странно говорить, когда на коленях ты, а не я, но... прости меня, — сказал Бэзил. — Я идиот. А свобода — не то, чем кажется.

Шумно выдохнув, Регонгар опустил голову и прислонился лбом к бедру Бэзила. Прохладные пальцы тут же опустились ему на шею.

— Пойдем, — через некоторое время сказал Бэзил. — Здесь недостаточно лекарств, чтобы помочь тебе, нужно ехать в столицу. Хватит с тебя боли, Рег.

— А что если я скажу «нет»? — ухмыляясь, генерал поднялся с колен.

— Я усыплю тебя, перекину через седло, отвезу в столицу и отдам своему лучшему жрецу.

Регонгар тихо рассмеялся, но потянулся за дорожной сумкой.

— Мало кому насрать на человеческие страдания больше, чем твоему лучшему жрецу. Предательство, пособничество массовым убийствам — и до сих пор все считают этого мальчишку ангелом. Мне бы так!

Если бы Бэзил имел привычку обсуждать свою кадровую политику с подчиненными, он сказал бы, что даже среди жрецов светлых богов трудновато найти того, кто будет вкалывать из чувства вины, а не за блага и привилегии. И еще труднее найти того, кто будет затыкаться при малейшем упоминании своих ошибок, выполнять все, что приказывают и не жаловаться на условия труда.

— Завидовать нехорошо, — с сарказмом произнес он. — Предпочитаешь Харрима?

— Н-не.

Бэзил кивнул и вышел из палатки. Ну еще бы. Всегда лучше провести несколько часов с Тристианом, которого можно безнаказанно доставать, чем с Харримом, который сам может достать кого угодно.

— Я так и думал.


End file.
